


Just Not Meant To Be

by MegaKlaine



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 10:50:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4301901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaKlaine/pseuds/MegaKlaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based upon the theory of "What if Darren stays straight for Chris" and https://33.media.tumblr.com/d8c84ff7ecab3fdb3fa7385e14846200/tumblr_nr5ky2tv0j1rk7v8fo5_400.gif<br/>*This work is completely fiction, all of this is speculation.*</p><p> Interviews from real youtube videos.<br/>*Spoiler: There is a lot of CrissColfer angst and no happy endings.*<br/>mentions of Will and Mia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Not Meant To Be

It was an unbelievable rush. Being in the spot light and breathing in the first breath of fame. Sure he’d been on tv before but nothing as huge or big as guest starring on Glee. Not with being a strong, gay character. Reading the script, Darren couldn’t help but to hope that maybe this Blaine kid would stick around for longer. He knew high school crushes though. They faded and moved on and from one script to the next Blaine could be written out and Kurt could be written to fall in love with another new character. So when Darren was told to prepare for the question on his sexuality, he did. Quite easily shrugging it off with "It doesn't matter if I'm gay or straight." Making sure he didn’t undermine Blaine.

That’s when his PR team turned on him. When auditioning, he had easily told Ryan that he was straight. It’s easier than the truth.

            — Well actually, I’m bisexual, but with a preference for woman and only rarely fall for a guy. He has to be super sweet. In a way I’m more demi-sexual towards males. I mean, honestly I should associate with Pan because if you’re confident with yourself I find that super sexy and am willing to roll with anyone that comfortable in themselves—

Yeah, no. telling the very proud and out, married gay man that he was straight just overruled the confusing details. His sexuality didn’t matter, he knew he could play Blaine and that money was the only thing he really needed for rent and food till he could grab another acting gig. What Darren didn’t expect was for his PR to insist he change his answer. To insist, force it down people’s throats and get the message across: **straight.**

So that’s what he did. He knew the question was going to come from Ellen…

*

“[…]and then you then, are force to come out as a straight man. Because of people, people assume that your gay and now you- which you didn’t even want to say. You were trying to say-“

“yeah exactly.” Darren cut Ellen off before she could continue. Remembering his PR’s strict orders. “for a while I-I-I, maybe in an idealistic world I would say, -“you know, it doesn’t matter”- cause it shouldn’t. But-but in the same token, I think it’s important to be explicit about the fact that I’m very co-you know comfortable with my sexuality and that I am the straight male playing a gay character, and that you know, me playing a gay character is no different than Max Adler that plays a homophobic bully or Heather Morris is a ditz. It’s a character, it’s a type of person and it should be treated like everything else.”

***

After that interview, Darren should have considered himself branded for life. Headlines started rolling off like

_**'Glee' star Darren Criss comes out—as a straight guy!** _

 

And he’s quickly pushed headfirst into another interview. This time with interviewers who wont be as open if he decided to change his tune- so he didn’t

***

"I-I've been pretty overt about the fact that I'm straight. I think it's an important thing to be explicit about. Not for my own sexuality but just as-as a general statement of the fact that I'm comfortable with my sexuality, and very comfortable with the fact, that I am, you know, playing a gay-and a strong gay character at that. So that to me is a little bit more empowering than trying to avoid uhm- any kind of you know, compartimentatlization – is that the right word?”

***

It was really no wonder that the rest of the cast easily accepted him. He was just “one of the guys”. Well, he should have been, but then there was Chris.

Christopher Paul Colfer.

Everything about Chris was beautiful. And not just his eyes, or hair, or face, or body. No, this kid was also smart. Darren could pick at Chris's mind all day if he was given the chance. Though, Darren could also peck at Chris's lips if given the go ahead. Kissing Kurt was different then kissing Chris.

Kissing Chris was all nerves and laughter. A shy admittance of "I've never kissed a guy before" to a breathy, tongue filled kiss where the room seemed to get hotter, and Darren's heart beating faster.

He was a goner.

Getting to kiss Kurt as well as Chris, well, his life was becoming pretty awesome. He had less excuses to practice kissing with Chris. "Klaine" was becoming more and more popular after the kiss. And with social media expanding, so was the porn. _  
_

The first time Darren stumbled across some drawings of him -no Blaine- and Kurt together he had to swallow down his water, and stare. Okay, no, his cock was not that big and he did not have those abs, but the slicked back hair let Darren finally take a breath of air. It was a character, people loved them together. As long as their stroking their own without forcing it down their throats, he would be perfectly happy leaving the Klaine fandom to whatever shenanigans they wanted.

The problem, was again, Chris.

Chris was only 19. He couldn't blame the kid for freaking out. Reacting badly to the publicity and overview of exploiting his naked body for-

"sex, Darren. Don't you get it! They are using  _our_   bodies, out faces to get off! W-we're porn!"

"Chris, Chirschrischris, calm. Look, it's Kurt. And that's Blaine. We just, have to let them love us, even if it's loving us like that. We-"

"We're a face of a huge gay couople movement. I know. Don't you dare think I'm not proud of that. But  _this_ side of it? Someone tweeted me to go fuck you today, Darren."

"Maybe you should"

So dating Chris, wasn't easy. Keeping it a secret, was even harder. Keeping Chris away, far far away from the Klaine fandom was even harder. Some people were harmless, some... Not so much. 

But dating Chris couldn't last forever.

Not with the tweets, or the facebook comments, and not daring to mention the tumblr tags.

As soon as CrissColfer became wide spread, it was like the flame was put out. Chris  _hated_ him.  _  
_

As much as Chris could. Which, wasn't a lot. They saw each other every day and had to act that they were in a relationship, madly in love highschool relationship and ofcourse they were still friends.

But Chris didn't want anything to do with Darren anymore.

Darren understood.

Chris freaking out over a picture of Blaine, or was it Kurt, tied down onto a bed.  "Way to much"

With the birthday tweets reminding Chris to give Darren a blow job, Darren's mind was made up.

Not that there was much to let go of, He had to let Chris go.

Darren watched with hopefull eyes at the arrival of Chris's new assistant.

Ashley had introduced him. He was tall, cute, funny. He liked all the things Chris did. So Darren stepped back and let the internet war begin.

CrissColfer shippers attacked Chris, and his new assistant. They attacked even him and Mia. The tweets were bad. 

Darren was more used to it, able to shrug it off and not care, try not to care. It ate him up inside. Each interview like the next "oh I've been dating this girl for a while. old ball and chain."

"a straight man playing a gay character. Woah! imagine that!"

It was going... okay. His PR team was relentless. Each action that made him look even slightly gay as countered with another press release of pictures of him with Mia, or another "straight" talk. 

It was annoying. To talk about begin comfortable as yourself. To be okay with coming out. And here he was, trapped under a wig and makeup. The most freeing role in the world, his dream roll, and trapped. Like Hedwig was, trapped in a box of conforms and social norms and expectations. Kept in by his PR team.

Truth was, he could come out easily, but it wasnt his PR team holding the key to the closet door.

It was Chris.

Ofcourse, Chris didn't know. How could he? Chris was happy, and successful and moving far and fast away from Glee. He wouldnt want to turn back even if he was offered millions. The days of Kurt Hummel were over. But, Darren knew. If he ever, ever came out. Ever opened his mouth and said the slightest thing to indicate he wasn't as straight as he seemed, he knew Chris would get it.

All the messages, the sexts, the induendo, the "I told you so",the "Finally! @hrhChrisColfer Go fuck @DarrenCriss".

No.

You couldn't do that to your best friend. You couldn't do that to a colleague. You just, couldn't do that.

So Darren didn't. With a nod to his PR team, and Mia on his arm Darren did as told. He knew not all fans believed it. And that was okay,because maybe being comfortable being straight really wasnt as straight forward as it seemed.

**Author's Note:**

> The Videos and articles quoted in this story can be found below:
> 
> 2/3/2011  
> https://youtu.be/649k4tPv8bI?t=147
> 
> 15/3/2011  
> http://www.today.com/news/glee-star-darren-criss-opens-about-his-sexuality-I323373
> 
> 27/3/2011  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_qBeKrApWCI
> 
>  
> 
> May I just say- woah. Digging back into the depths of this time line... This fandom, Glee, shippers, are so crazy. To see people who love Chris but hate Darren. Or hate Chris but love Darren. I can't understand it. loving both of them, equally as actors and respecting what they do. People who hate CrissColfer because, according to them, it disrespects only ONE half of the couple... I understand not shipping RL people, I do. But if their is no harm done... then let people be. Spread love like legs - not hate.  
> Also, during much of my research I found people who hate Burt Hummel. How... can you hate Burt Hummel?


End file.
